Jimmy Neutron and the Black's Hole
by AsSRape69
Summary: Jimmy and Goddard build a satellite to try and stop the growing global warming problem
**Jimmy Neutron and the Black's Hole**

It wis a bright and sweaty day. The sweat intinsified wif evry secund. Jimmy wis werking in his lab and Goddard wis licking his metallic bawlz. Ass the sweat dripped frum Jimmy's ass, he wiped it off in exhaustshun.  
"Goddard I'll hav this global warming fixed in no time!" Sed Jimmy to his truty dog sidekick.  
"Bark-bark!" relpied goddard.  
Him and Jimmy cuntinued to werk until the night rolled in. Evin tho it wis dark it wis still hot and Jimmy neded the shower in order to get all the dank sweet offof him.  
He showerd and went to bed.

Upoon waking the necks morning Jimmy awoke wif a boner.  
"Huh" he sed in confuzzion "I haz a hard peepee." He looked down "Better go wank off!"  
It wis Jimmy's first sexual expeerience. He tugged in the peepee wif a great force. Ass he reached his climax he yelled, "GOTTA BLAST!" and the juices flew.  
"Dat wis interesting" he sed. "I'll have to do it again sumtime."

Jimmy wis turning sum doohickies in da lab and his swamp ass was getting werst. In walked Carl and Sheen.  
"Hey there you two spergs!" sed the Jimmbaroo "Hi Jimmy!" sed his frends in unisun.  
"Watcha werking on Jimbone?" assed Sheen and he wiped sum sweat off his autisticly large forehead.  
"I'm going to try to fix the global warming perblem by pooting a satellite into da sky dat cuntrols the weather." Sed Jimmy "FUCKING LLAMAS! I WANTA TO FUCKA DA LLAMAS!" Screammd Carl as he flapped his hands about like a diseased seagull. He then pissed his pantz becuz he wis mintly retarded.  
"Dats nice." sed sheen. He then patted Carl's back and gave his frend a pacifier so suck on.  
"Well anyway…" Jimmy continted "Once i fix da heating of everyone's asses then the governmint will huff to giv me a nobel prize! I'll be a respected scientits then!"  
"Yay!" sed Sheen "So how does it werk?"  
Jimmy started to explain butt then Cindy and Libby poppped into the lab.  
"Yeah Jimmy? How does it werk?" asked the huge cunt Cindy.  
"Like you wood undersand." sed Jammy "Cocks." sed Carl They all looked at the tardcake in anger. Then getting back to da conversashin.  
"Well how bout I show ya? I think it is dun so I'll just rockit to da sky and poot it up."  
"Ok genius." Sed the cunt. She then turned to Libby "You know the plan?" she sed.  
"Yeah Nigga." replied Libby.

Blast off in: Tree! Two! One!

Jimmy wis zoomin around in da sky and air. He carried the satellite into space and poot it in place. Butt ass he did this Cindy and Libby wer plotting. They started their plan…

"Now Libby!" Sed Cunty Libby then bent over, spread open her ass and created a black hole!  
"What are u doing?" sheen queastioned "We're makin a black's hole to suck up all the sweat and heat and proof that Jimmy cunt fix global worming."  
"Why?" assed the sperg headed geko "Becuz then peepole will think that global warming is man made. Which it is nut. Just watch Fox News and yull know." sed Cindy out of her cunt of a face.  
Libby wis in much pain ass her black hole sopped up all da heat and stuff to make Jimmy's satellite useless.  
In the sky Jimmy looked threw his tit-a-scope and saw Cindy and Libby and the black's hole.  
"Uh Oh!" sed Jizzy. "They're trying to expose the left wing agenda and prove that global warming is a hoax! I have to stop them and make sure that the Liberal left can continue their global conspiracy, because I am a know-nothing scientist!"  
Jimmy then flew back down.  
"Hey you conservitards!" sed Jim. Butt no one could hear anything anymore becuz the black hole made a vacuum. All wood be lost and the stoopied republicans wer about to win.  
"Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think…" sed Jimmy as he thought. Thinking back he remembered and now knew how to stop the negro.  
"BRAIN BLAST!" yellled Jimmy and he jack off his boner and semen flew into the black's hole, plugging it up with its stickyness.  
Libby doubled over in pain as all the heat and semen was in her ass.  
"Damn it Jimmy Futon! You LIberal Scientits! NOw I have to finish this my way!"  
She pulled out an oozey and started firing da bullets at the autistic bunch. She killed many in the enraged terror spree. She ran all around town and went into da petting zoo. She killed all of the animals including the llamas. A spergified Carl went apeshit and ran up to her. Wif his retard strength he smashed her head lick a pumpkin and then shat on her corpse.  
"NO BOOTY FUCKAS WITH DA LLAMAS!" he cocked out his lungs.  
"Gee thanks Carl!" started Jimmy "Now I can go back and start the satellite, continuing the left wing conspiracy that global warming is man-made, even though it isn't! You're the best Carl!"  
"Dank you." sed the Carl

 **AN: There is no such thing as man-made global warming or vaccine caused retardation. It is all apart of the Liberal agenda and for government paid scientists to make money. You can learn all about it by watching Fox News or visiting the Fox News website.**


End file.
